Sky High
Sky High is an Overwatch song based on the character D.va. It was written and produced by DAGames. Lyrics Intro Mech activated 1 This is my call for arms, bombs around, sound the alarm We got much bigger fish to fry If not for all this tech, this little mech would never ignite There’s clearly more to live or die So let me explain, today is the day 2 I think of a world that couldn't bare to see another brigade Losing lives, losing time But if you wouldn't let me slay, disarray maybe come of your life Never more lost to the tides This isn't just a game, it's time to enlighten you Pre-Chorus No more, no more, no more We haven't had a choice, we just cannot ignore Chorus This is my time to shine We're here now, taking flight Ammo at the ready, the guns and guards are heavy There's no way you're taking us alive As we go Sky high Sky, sky high Just a little more, before I fold your cards As we march Sky high Sky, sky high 3 With all your talk of games, nothing changes over night Was it worth a try Why wait 'till they proclaim a victory and jest through the night When I'll be here 'till the end of time Maybe I could explain to you all the same 4 I may be an innocent and agile warrior to you all That I won't deny But when you shout out on display, a decay slithers under the visor And you're lost to the tides I'll be your guardian, it's time to enlighten you Pre-Chorus No more, no more, no more We haven't had a choice, we just cannot ignore Chorus This is my time to shine We're here now, taking flight Ammo at the ready, the guns and guards are heavy There's no way you're taking us alive As we go Sky high Sky, sky high Just a little more, before I fold your cards As we march Sky high Sky, sky high Bridge I will go where no hero's gone before I'll be free as a bird Taking them one by one One by one they will fall This is my time to shine We're here now, taking flight Ammo at the ready, the guns and the guards are heavy Chorus This is my time to shine We're here now, taking flight Ammo at the ready, the guns and guards are heavy There's no way you're taking us alive As we go Sky high Sky, sky high Just a little more, before I fold your cards As we march Sky high Sky, sky high Outro As we go Sky high Sky, sky high (I'll be your guardian, it's time to enlighten you) Sky high Sky, sky high As we go (This isn't just a game, it's time to enlighten you) Sky high Sky, sky high Trivia * The song was finished about a year prior to release, but was never released until 2020 Category:DAGames Music